


代笔团今何在

by SississiS



Category: Real Person Fiction, 五黑框, 冒学
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 江南的猫跑了。*江南单身有猫前提**众所周知旧情人前提*
Relationships: 江南/今何在
Kudos: 1





	代笔团今何在

代笔团出走的第二天，江南真正陷入了孤立无援的困境。

诚然，巴宝莉的风衣和围巾、迈巴赫与阿玛尼以及82年的拉菲永远不会背叛他，银行账户的数字是他最坚定的盟友，榜首王座忠诚一如既往。

诚然，他背叛同床共被的某人，他翻脸否认往日并肩的盟友，他也曾寂寂无名。

但那是他选择如此，叛众离亲落得众叛亲离也好，领里衬上黄金废弃铁甲也好，都处于江南的控制之下。

猫。

他享受失控——放权的快感。更精确地论述，江南为“明明可以选择自由但因长久的羁绊留在身旁”的美好感情深深感动。

开始时感动自我程序运转良好——江南甚至没有为代笔团装定位芯片，但他怎么能料到代笔团为自由故毫不顾忌身家性命和伟大感情，投身万千人潮。

他考虑要不要为后勤组戴定位项圈，然后病态般剖析这不信任的行为。

江南想，似乎什么都没有了。

———————————————————————————————————————

大角迫不得已，连环夺命call今何在：“猴老师，你来一趟吧。”

今何在还是来了，他也喜欢猫。

小家伙骄傲地蹲在九州幻想公司北京办事处的招牌上，美工文案策划编辑八仙过海各显神通，分别表演了被主子训斥的50种方式。

今何在拖过塑料凳，他准备站上去抱猫。

上一个这样做的人此刻正在排队打破伤风疫苗。

——这只暹罗很眼熟。

今何在一脸懵地接住扑过来的猫，他甚至没有向它伸手。

大角带头鼓掌。

今何在捏着猫猫的爪子向大角和员工挥手告别，打算回酒店，财务小姑娘泪汪汪的眼睛都没能把他留下。

大角像被踩到了尾巴：“你真要养？”

今何在假装没听见潘总话外的意思，边顺着暹罗油光水滑的背部皮毛边向外走：“又傲又肥，你在外面怎么生存呀。”后半句大约是说给猫听的，猫听不懂，只被他呼噜得舒服了翻开肚皮躺平任摸。最难辜负美人恩，今何在忍不住挠它下巴。

洗澡打疫苗检查寄生虫一套程序走完，猫也累，人也累。但是猫很乖，一整天不吵不闹，今何在稍感安慰，决定给它取个名字。

被放下来的猫乖乖蹲坐，尾巴缓慢地左右摆动，猫眼里深蓝湖蓝明灭不定。

“猴。“

猫在柔软大床上滚来滚去，喵喵撒欢。

被忽视了。清秀中年挠挠头，干脆和猫一起打滚。过一会他忽然举猫过头，盯着圆溜溜的眼睛恶声恶气：“说，你是谁家的细作。”

猫撇开眼睛，毛茸茸的尾巴摇来摆去。

今何在靠了三个枕头打开电脑登微博，指点江山的间隙伺候跑到腿上的猫。

这不会是框框家的代笔团吧。

“代笔团？”

猫抬头，往清瘦身板怀里蹭。

今何在给大角发微信，大角回“卿本佳人奈何从贼”，附带鱼粮种草单。

“闺蜜试过，流浪主子都说好。”

最后还是金牌客服给江南发私信：“代笔团和猴在一起。”

=====================================================

江南飞快打了谢谢，又补上一句：“现在什么情况？”

唐缺发来图片，爪子拍在今何在的电脑屏幕上，转发框里还有今公知尚未编辑完全的140字。

为什么是他？江南把后勤组放进猫包，离开了安静的办公室。

电梯里后勤组动来动去乱踢乱蹬，江南哄着“带你去见姐姐”，才稍稍平息笨蛋弟弟的小小叛逆。

今何在从被子上滚下来去开门，没好气地问谁啊。

“后勤组。”

今何在心说你别，老子不吃你这套。

江南从门缝里看见代笔团趴在他头上喵喵喵，背叛苦酒的辛辣气息涌上心脏。

机括咔哒跳动，江南一时分辨不出是和他裹一床被子挣来抢去的猴子，抑或屏幕上隔空叫骂的今何在站在面前——他低着头，发量一如既往充沛，猴毛蓬松发丝轻盈，没有厚重发胶滑腻头油——看啊，这个人怀里还有猫，此刻舒展了身体、全然不设防露出米白肚皮的猫，小脑袋蹭着细瘦手臂要摸摸的猫、圆圆天真眼睛倒映江南五味杂陈心事的猫。

猫包放在地上，拉链质量上佳，滑动声音平缓徐和。江南轻轻抱出后勤组放在地毯上，代笔团滑落今何在臂弯，要检查傻乎乎的弟弟有没有被黑框眼镜饿瘦。

四只猫爪刨玩窗帘流苏，两个活人对坐无言。束起沉重布料的绳子被挠散，北京不算澄澈却也明亮的天空瞬间拉下，遮光织物间隙的青天白日滤作昏暗暖黄的暧昧颜色。

非常适合午睡，江南看着代笔团拍了后勤组一爪，开空调盖棉被，蜷缩在羽绒被下。

陈旧小区的记忆跳上江南膝盖，他无意识地摸摸，天真近乎幼稚，温暖近乎软弱，配不上他领子里锋利、坚韧、华丽的权与力——那样冷酷傲慢的辉煌冰冷金属色泽，除了剔透琉璃杯中艳冶妖娆的血色芬芳，谁有资格亲吻呢？

领带被挠了——亮晶晶的领带夹被抓落了——狰狞的旧事对准他的眼镜出手，幸好江南眼疾手快提住命运的后颈皮，定睛一看是自由的小精灵代笔团。

今何在笑得很开心，大约因为那个男人手忙脚乱的样子太难得，只有下潜到云光粼粼的上海天空深处才得一见。

江南悻悻放猫归桌，今何在笑容收敛，回退至窗帘投下的阴影中。后勤组扒拉今何在裤腿，今何在暗自庆幸，幸好穿了秋裤。他弯下腰去逗猫，白皙的左手安抚着棕黑奶黄的软软脑袋，低下的视线穿过歪斜世界的镜片和半反射的玻璃追逐被摸得开心舒展的尾巴尖。

熟悉的声音说了什么，今何在沉吟片刻，掏出手机预约耳科。

一字一字重复三次，他终于抬头，迎面对上熟悉的猫头。

代笔团状极无辜，乖乖坐好喵了一声。江南的声音似乎从很远的地方传来失了真，扭曲、模糊。

不是纯种暹罗，江南先生养着不掉价么？

舍不得。

江南猛地起身拉开窗帘，光线泼泼洒洒涌入房间。

北京的白天真是白天，没有金箔一样的日光，没有高而远的苍蓝天穹，没有飘散聚合的洁白云絮。这地方哪里好了，勃勃跳动的野心都被雾霾盖得脏糊一片，今何在举起手肘眯起眼睛。

“你应该来北京。”江南绕到今何在身后拉开他的手臂，“这还不是最好的时候——我陪你坐到晚上。暮色沉沉，CBD的灯光一片一片次第显露，恰似夜里辗转反侧的野心家梦中无意吐露的、隐秘的辉煌构想。

“摩天高楼顶端闪烁红色亮点，玻璃幕墙流淌灯箱的大片光芒。写字楼里LED灯管依旧明亮，冷白灯光好像解剖刀，沿着它看进去办公室内部运转的机理一览无余……”

“但为谁留的一盏暖光夜灯也看不见吧。”

今何在低下眼睫和尾音，镜片折射净白炫目光斑。代笔团喵喵着要他抱，于是他挣脱暧昧的姿势，指尖顺便曳拉关闭垂坠窗帘。

江南只得退后，眼睁睁看两只猫颠颠儿绕今何在公转。

自己倒成局外人。被世界拒绝的恶感霎那泵至脑海，气血上涌。

两只猫紧跟今何在翻身上床。后勤组在键盘窝成一团，代笔团亮出肉垫推今何在握鼠标的手。白皙后颈全落在江南视野中，他沉默着脱下西服外套搭在今何在肩头，丝缎亮面的华美流丽光泽水一样随网页滚动冲刷今何在手肘。

昂贵奢靡的气息代替江南拥抱他——价格高昂的雪茄香味醇厚，毕竟本体于少女的大腿上搓卷定形；同样高价的古龙水混杂其中，本应是成功人士自满的豪情，莫名冷得令今何在想起上海夏日的倾盆暴雨。

框框君竟也寂寥若此，他眨眨眼睛，无用的同情让眼球酸涩。

大概又一个人坐在窗前糟蹋烟草，今何在抬高鼠标，躲过代笔团攻击。江南在南京西路就喜欢那样，拖把椅子往阳台一坐，就耳机里魅影与克莉丝汀回旋反复的二重唱和瓢泼雨声抽烟，尽管烟草燃烧的灼热烟气和潮湿的雨雾格格不入。今何在这时叼了烟以烟吻方式借火，烟头相触瞬间江南故意加重吐息，一呼一吸间红光明灭，浩渺朦胧中袅娜新烟升起加速模糊世界——十有八九江南趁今何在一时恍惚吻来，最后两个人都半躺床头吸完各自残烟。

他有些失神，仿佛贴近脸边的还是指尖挂了半根烟的江南——那幽微燃烧的孤独何其相似。

“你也有白头发了。”

过肺又被呼出的低沉徘徊的音节又散在沉默而喧嚣的世界里。

后勤组尾巴从键盘边缘吊下来晃晃荡荡被代笔团刨一爪，江南半扶半拢今何在，坐到床边让他靠着自己。

今何在很艰难地保持清醒，这不怪我呀，模模糊糊的念头涌上半闭低垂的眼睛。

烟草、怀抱、温暖，熟悉的触感——温柔一如过于遥远的往昔，却参杂两三分小心翼翼的试探。借挑白发的名号江南拨弄蓬松柔软的发丝，有一下没一下地。

困。

怀里小猫挤作一团，斜偎身旁的仇人指尖传来沉默如夜的孤单。人造暖光细细数他的睫毛，今何在忽如其来觉得有些累，“不如恩怨休”哗啦一下从心底倒出。

江南背脊猛得僵住，代笔团走失那晚浸入骨髓的冷意又刺剜心胸。形而上的血液狂涌而出，指尖到手腕，有被复杂强烈的感情烧得红热的什么东西一寸寸发凉退火，再崩碎。

今何在闭上了眼睛，代笔团糊蠢弟弟一巴掌，后勤组呆呆地窝进细瘦臂弯。

江南眼底此情此景十分可笑，好似当着一双尚且懵懂的儿女谈离婚的夫妻，尽管他们早离了。

他却忍不住咬紧牙拒绝自己说“好”，明明曾经如此期盼——休了吧，一刀两断，继续红酒西装迈巴赫，上流社会蓝血高贵；黑历史无人重提，人生再无不可控力……江南目光落在今何在的肩头，尺寸不合的肩袖落下尴尬弧度。

他还是揉揉几乎挂在猴子脖子上的猫儿子软软小脑袋以示爸爸爱你。

今何在旁若无人自顾自小睡、摸猫、刷微博秒转好友圈。他懒得等江南回答，正如懒得回应江南假酒发言。

江南踌躇许久，取了衣柜高处叠放的法兰绒晨衣换下西装外套。

当拎着一片恶俗的颜色一步一步往门口走时，江南认识到这比想象的艰难太多太多。

一生最心动的宿敌、明彻纯粹的信任、轻狂无畏的理想、梦醒仍凛凛绽放的花、锈蚀斑驳的铁甲、西切尔根杜拉贡、麻木尔杜斯格里亚、为君挥笔写同人……强大的阻力让他步伐缓慢，最后一步迟迟不敢踏出。

还犹豫什么，灵魂早卖了众人艳羡的好价钱。

江南终究长出一口气，步伐竟有几分轻松。


End file.
